Communication systems (e.g., telecommunication systems) may operate in accordance with any of a variety of communication protocols, such as a 3rd Generation Partnership Protocol (3GPP), for example, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) and/or High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA). Conventional communication devices that are used in such communication systems are typically configured to operate in a mode that is in accordance with a particular one of the communication protocols. Examples of a communication device include but are not limited to a mobile device (e.g., a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular telephone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, etc.), a desktop computer, and the like.
Each conventional communication device includes a receiver system, which is capable of receiving signals in accordance with particular communication protocols with which the communication device is configured to operate. A receiver system in a conventional communication system may operate in one of a variety of operation modes. Examples of an operation mode include but are not limited to a multi-point high-speed downlink packet access (MP-HSDPA) mode, a Type3 mode, a Type3I mode, a multiple-input/multiple-output (MIMO) mode, and a space time transmit diversity (STTD) mode. A receiver system that operates in a Type3 mode has receive diversity and is not interference-aware. A receiver system that operates in a Type3I mode has receive diversity and is interference-aware. It is noted that a receiver system may be a transceiver system, which is capable of receiving and transmitting signals in accordance with the particular communication protocol and operation mode.